eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Ship Out
at | prereq = | prelist = | next = | nextlist = , , , , , , | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *This quest can be acquired by characters who have attained tradeskill level 50 or higher. The quest itself scales to match your character's tradeskill level, but the recipes are all level 70. Unlike many other quests that require the use of various tradeskill tables (workstations) and reaction arts from a tradeskill that differs from your own to successfully complete the items, the reaction arts are only Tier 1 and Tier 2 abilities. In other words, even if you are level 50 and use a variety abilities you don't normally have, the items can be completed (E.g. a weaponsmith will be able to cook without too much trouble). Steps # I should seek out other Far Seas Trading Company Liaisons in the #* Liaison ( ) . Wants you to finish the quest . #* Liaison ( ) . Wants you to finish the quest . #* Liaison ( ) . Wants you to finish the quest . #* Liaison ( ) . Wants you to finish the quest . #* Liaison ( ) . Wants you to finish the quest . #* Liaison ( ) . Wants you to finish the quest . # Return to at for your reward Notes *'Teleportation speeds this quest up considerably.' You can hail Aymee a second time after you get the quest from her. She will teleport you to the first quest location. Likewise, if you hail each Liaison (NPC) again after you complete and turn in their portion of the quest, they will teleport you to the next location. *'Click on "show" to expand the Teleportation Table below. The table lists the Liaison NPCs and which locations they will teleport you to.' Teleport Table *Completing each subquest of Ship Out quest will give you a small amount of positive Faction for the area that the Liaison NPC's represent. *The subquest, , requires diving underwater. If you don't have a waterbreathing ability (like Frogloks, Iksar, and some adventure classes) you may want to bring a Totem of the Otter charm. For the clearest underwater vision, you may want to bring Totem of the Turtle too. *'To save time, consider bringing the following:' ::*A with at least one charge for the step in the quest. If not, there is a forge in Grobb at ::*A with at least one charge for the step in the quest. ::*A with at least one charge for the for step in the quest. ::*There is a Woodworking Table right next to when you are on the subquest, , so a portable table is unnecessary. *'If you forget to bring a portable tables to save time, your options are as follows:' ::*You have access to all the tradeskill tables back at the . ::*If you don't already have positive faction for the region from adventure quests, the subquest, , will give enough positive faction so you can use the tradekilll tables (stations) at and located in different huts. ::*You can also search for a published player house that has been set up with all of the crafting stations. Published player housing can be accessed from almost everywhere, and you will be returned to the same place when you leave. Ingredients Below is the list of ingredients required for this quest series, assuming you make no mistakes. It's wise to bring extras, because you may not have access to a banker or broker in each area you travel to for this quest. Raw materials *10 *10 *10 *20 *10 *10 *10 Fuels *25 *25 *25 *25 Walkthrough Detailed Walkthrough This walkthrough attempts to optimize your time completing these quests, assuming you're not bringing your own crafting stations. It also includes doing the cannon quest, for those characters who have not yet spent much time in the Moors. These steps may be completed by any character with a crafting level of 50 or higher. No combat is involved if you use the teleportation offered by the quest NPCs and the local balloons. # Get all your ingredients and fuel (and some extra!), along with some means of breathing underwater (Totem of the Otter for U/W breathing and Totem of the Turtle for clear U/W vision) if you need it, as specified above. # Go to the Moors of Ykesha by Druid Ring, Wizard portal or by way of the airship from Sinking Sands. # Hail Aymee Quickspoke at the Dropship Landing Zone ("the docks") and get this quest. Repeat the hail and accept her offer to teleport you to Firmroot Moot (or do the Cannon Quest if haven't done so yet). Note: She will repeat the teleporting anytime during quest. # Hail Ember Tizzlespring and get the A Cannon to Sail By quest. # Take the cannon to U.J.L. and do the cannon quest. Return to Aymee after finishing the Cannon Quest for a quick teleport from Aymee to Firmroot Moot. # OR take the balloon to Firmroot Moot. # Get Mug's quest and open the chest that appears after you hail him for your new recipe and special leather, then either use the 'portable sewing table' you brought along (or fly back to U.J.L. and up to the docks, turn your cannon quest into Ember, and craft at the crafting stations near Aymee). Don't try flying to Grobb or Tupta at this point to craft at their stations because you won't have the requisite faction standing yet and they will attack. # Hail Aymee for a teleport back to Mug, turn the quest in, hail him for a teleport to Tupta. # Get the Tupta quest from Varick Stoutheart, do it, turn it in, and hail him for a teleport to Grobb. # Get the Grobb quest from Zubzub (remember to scribe your new recipe) and do it using your 'portable forge' or the local Grobb one, turn it in, and hail him for a teleport to The Overlook. # Get the Overlook quest from Alden Strongaxe, fly up to Firmroot Moot, run to Grobb, craft the items, hail Zubzub again, teleport back to The Overlook, and turn the quest in. Alternatively, if you are too low level to run to Grobb there is also a stove in Tupta. The drawback is that you don't get the convenience of Zubzub teleporting you back to The Overlook. You'll have to take the balloon ride. Hail Alden for a teleport to Shadowed Cleft. # Get the Shadowed Cleft quest from Quinn Wobble, do it, turn it in, and hail her for a teleport to the Tillage Patch. # Get the Tillage Patch quest from Agata, do it, and turn it in. There is a nice "plant leaf ramp" to and from the lake just East of Agata or at ) # You're done! Take the balloon to U.J.L. and head back up to the docks with the cannon (or just evac if you can), and turn in your quest to Aymee. Rewards * Tradeskill experience * At least * * Your Character can now obtain the tradeskill quests on the Isle of Mara ** Weekly Solo mission quests, by clicking on the table near Madria *** Far Seas Supply Division - A Recipe for Disaster *** Far Seas Supply Division - Rescuing the Relics *** Far Seas Supply Division - Restocking the Stores ** Group/Solo mission quests from Madria Varas, (With the release of Tears of Veeshan, these tradeskill quests are offered HOURLY now): *** Emergency Portal Repairs *** Supply Stocking *** Clockwork Rescue *** Shipyard Services * You can also go back to: ** Mug at Firmroot Moot and get the quest, Firmroot Moot Meet ** Varick Stoutheart at Tupta and get the quest, Termite Troubles, Part I ** Zubzub at Grobb and get the quest, Zubzub's Munchies, Part I